


According to Plan

by Resse21



Series: The Clashing of the Holts and the Broganes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Other, Trans Keith (Voltron), Will add as the story goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resse21/pseuds/Resse21
Summary: While Katie, and Keith work on getting their brothers together group shenanigans happen.





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read in tandem with My Hot Roommate, or on it's own.

“How is my brother such an Idiot,” Katie muses to the group. She didn’t respond to his earlier text because it was too tempting to try and nudge the relationship before the agreed start date.

“What’d he do,” Lance pops over her shoulder to view her phone. It takes maybe 10 seconds for him to start cackling. While Katie, and Lance had noticed Shiro’s prosthetic arm they chose not to ask about it. However, Matt totally missing that, and straight up screaming out in what they both assumed was abject horror was not going to be something they let him live down.

“What am I missing,” Hunk asks sincerely. With Pidge unable to repeat her brother’s story due to her embarrassment, and Lance unable to breath she hands him her phone. Hunk lets out a single snort, and motions Katie’s phone to the bathroom where Keith is, “May I?” Katie nods as the laughter finally hits her. While only Hunk can see Keith’s reaction Katie, and Lance hear his uncontrolled laughter, which sends the whole group into another fit of laughter.

Once everyone can breathe again, which took a good 10 minutes because every time the group got some semblance of control one person would start laughing again, and the whole group would end up in a laughing fit again, they went back to trying to decide on what to watch when Keith’s phone started buzzing rapidly.

Shiro: fucking help me

Shiro: I took off my arm to get ready for bed and Matt may have flipped his shit

Shiro: he said he didn’t realize my arm was prosthetic

Shiro: fucking help

Shiro: god damn it Keith answer my damn texts

Shiro: IDK what to do

Shiro: I need help

Shiro: please

Shiro: fucking fine

Shiro: this is the last time I ask you for help

Keith: sorry everyone was loud and I couldn’t hear my phone

Keith: what’s going on?

Keith summons the group around his phone, he may have a plan ready, but Shiro is probably not in a sound emotional state, and he doesn’t know Matt well enough to be certain on how to go about the situation.

Shiro: he won’t talk to me past one word answers

Shiro: did I break him?

Katie grabs her phone, and starts typing while instructing Keith, “Tell him he’s probably embarrassed, and to just keep trying.”

Keith: don’t worry so much

Keith: he’s probably embarrassed he missed something so obvious

Keith: Just keep trying to get him to react to you

 

Katie: You better not be wallowing in your own self pity

Katie: otherwise I will have Keith drive me there so I can kick your ass

Matt: but I’m an idiot, and he probably hates me

Katie: we already knew that, and he’s probably happier that someone didn’t notice his prosthetic first than worried about your glass shattering shriek

 

Once the oblivious idiots were calmed the group go back to movies, popcorn, and an obscene amount of candy. That is until in the middle of Mulan Hunk starts tapping Keith incessantly, and whispers, “dude binder.”

“Fuck, Shiro’s gonna murder me.”

“Did you bring something comfortable to wear?”

“No, I didn’t think we’d be here more than 8 hours.”

Lance, noticing something up, interrupts their conversation. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah, we just weren’t expecting to spend the night here, and I don’t have something I need.”

“What is it? I’m sure we can figure something out.”

Keith pauses trying to decide if he wants to lie, or be honest. Hunk puts a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder silently letting Keith know he was going to help him with whatever he decides. Keith sighs, and decides to trust his new friends, “I need to take off my binder for the day, but my shirt is a little tighter than what I’m comfortable wearing out of it.”

“Shit my dude.” Lance hops up, and walks over to his bag. He pulls out a shirt, and tosses it in Keith’s direction. “Will that work?” Keith mildly stunned by this reaction picks up the shirt to inspect it. He turns the large rainbow tie-dye shirt back and forth.

“it’s a little…..much compared to what I wear but it’ll work. Thanks.”

“Yeah…. Lance can take pride to an extreme sometimes,” Katie chimes, “but his Incessant need to over pack has come in handy on many occasions.”

“Thanks, I’ll give it back in the morning.”

“No need, I have a ton of those leftover from a fundraiser for the Pride Club at school. Just get out of that binder bro. And Katie don’t you need to take your shit?”

“Yeah, I’ll go after Keith gets out of his binder.”

Keith snaps back to reality, “right,” He slides off the bed and into the bathroom. He hadn’t been sure what to expect, but the clam rationality was not it.


End file.
